Nadia
Biography On a trip with Lauren to Congo she was cursed by a Dark Fae shaman. This was requested by the old Ash so he could enlist Lauren's help in finding a cure for a serious disease afflicting the Fae population of a Congo village. As a result she spent the next 5 years in a coma. In exchange for the Ash's resources Lauren swears allegiance to the Light Fae. Nadia is uncursed by Bo after she travels to Africa and removes Nadia's cursing nail. Later Nadia and Lauren attended Bo's birthday party. After Lauren repeats her vows to the Ash they go together on a road trip. After they return from their trip there's tension between them due to the fact that Nadia doesn't know about the Fae world and Lauren's real job. In their apartment Nadia takes pictures of Lauren and is later seen reviewing a close up of Lauren's medallion. Nadia is feeling insecure and increasingly jealous of Bo and when Bo needs Lauren's help solving a case involving a Cherufe she insists on going to Bo's home with Lauren. While Bo and Lauren are discussing the details, Nadia, under the pretext of going to the bathroom, searches Bo's bedroom. When Bo catches her rummaging around her weapons Nadia confesses feeling threatened by Bo. Bo says she has no reason to be jealous and promises not to tell Lauren. Later back at Lauren's place Nadia is seen cutting her hand with a knife while having a maniacal look in her eyes. When Lauren starts treating the cut Nadia seems scared and confides to Lauren that she doesn't understand what's going on. As Nadia's blackouts get worse Lauren tries to find a cure. When Lauren finds that the cure that worked on the African Fae five years previous had an effect on Nadia's hemoglobin, she tries to administer a modified version to her but Nadia refuses and becomes violent. After Nadia attacks Lauren under the shower Lauren starts calling Bo for help. In the same time Nadia storms into Bo's place looking for her. When Kenzi tells her Bo's out Nadia throws Kenzi across the room. After that she returns home to a very scared Lauren. Lauren finally explains about the Fae and Nadia seems fascinated and asks more about the Ash's compound and Bo in particular. While talking an angry Bo walks in and while at the beginning Nadia acts scared things quickly escalate to violence. Nadia having another blackout grabs Lauren by the neck and tries to strangle her only to realize what she is about to do. Grasping that she is a threat to the woman she loves she begs for Lauren to kill her. When Lauren refuses Nadia turns to Bo who is just as reluctant but when Nadia again attacks Lauren Bo stabs her with her knife. Nadia falls thanking Bo and dies while a grief stricken Lauren blames herself. Appearances * It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * Death Didn't Become Him * Masks * Barometz. Trick. Pressure * School's Out * The Girl Who Fae’d With Fire * Truth and Consequences Category:Humans Category:Season 2